Panopticon (TV Series)
Panopticon was a Doctor Who television spin-off series. It was produced by BBC Wales, BBC Worldwide and CBS Television Studios, with the majority of the production taking place in Wales. The series was created by Tony Redston, Gary Russell, Marc Platt & Ira Steven Behr. It was originally ran by Marc Platt for its first 2 seasons, before Ira Steven Behr ran its third, and Ronald D. Moore ran the remaining four seasons. It ran for seven series between 2008 and 2013 and had a total of 58 episodes. The main cast includes Timothy Dalton, David Tennant, Peter Capaldi, Siobhan Redmond, Karen Gillan, Emma Caulfield, Juliet Landau and Graham McTavish. Origins To be added. Premise Panopticon centres around the events surrounding the Rogue as Lord President of Gallifrey. The show also showcases the political exploits surrounding the Bannermen and the Vex, as well as the rise to power of former Lord President, Gregori. Cast Main Cast * The Rogue - Timothy Dalton (Series 1-4, 7) * Will Adams - David Tennant (Series 1-7) * Gregori - Peter Capaldi (Series 3-5, 7) * Cordale / Phaedra - Emma Caulfield (Series 3-7) * The Rani - Siobhan Redmond (Series 1-3) * Zenla - Juliet Landau (Series 5-7) * Leela - Louise Jameson (Series 1-3) * Kendara - Karen Gillan (Series 1-6) * Francis - Christopher Biggins (Series 1-4) * Frances - Claire Bloom (Series 4-7) * Fassile - Alexander Siddig (Series 3-5) * Gordra - Graham McTavish (Series 4-7) * Rodan - Miranda Raison (Series 5-7) * Ohila - Clare Higgins (Series 1-5) * Orthena - Katarina Olsson (Series 1-2) * Fen Do'nel - Tucker Smallwood (Series 1-3) * Francs - John Paton (Series 1-2) * Belinda - Eleanor Matsuura (Series 1, 6-7) * Voice of K-9 - John Leeson (Series 1-3) Recurring Cast * Dramla Vinché - Dame Diana Rigg (Series 4-6) * Andark - Bill Nighy (Series 4-7) * Cardinal Runish - Paul Hickley (Series 4-5) * Cardinal Filana - Keeley Hawes (Series 4-5) * Cardinal Torsill - Ben Miller (Series 4-5) * Cardinal Goldoth - Colin McFarlane (Series 4-5) * Cardinal Hilavia - Sheila Reid (Series 4-5) * Commander Tydred - Ken Bones (Series 4-5) * Ale - Brian Blessed (Series 4-7) * Pryex - Frances Fisher (Series 3-5) * Gonett - Celia Imrie (Series 3-7) * Eriwick - John Barrowman (Series 5-6) * Ostmuz - Abdul Salis (Series 5) * Ostmuz - Christopher Eccleston (Series 5-7) * Irene - Lindy Booth (Series 6-7) * Pryex - Shabana Bakhsh (Series 5-7) * Cordale - Nikki Amuka-Bird (Series 6-7) * Eris - Orla Brady (Series 7) * Arrex - Richard Mitchely (Series 1-2) * Civlo - Connor Paolo * Rolmia - Shay Mithcell * Viffiko - Jason Segel * Presta - Gai Waterhouse * Duo Famsar - Alexander Balie * Duo Deathtrick - Alan Dale * Father Billard - William Bleach * Fell - Harris Gibson * Harris - Michael J Clarke * Abif - Ray Callaghan * Haspira - Nicola Weeks (Series 1) * Niromor - Micael Ironside * Baltrom - Keith David * Alliance Computer Voice - Elisabeth Sladen (Series 1-4) * Alliance / Order Computer Voice - Nicola Bryant (Series 5-7) * Vex Computer Voice - Dougray Scott (Series 5-7) List of Television Episodes Series Breakdown Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Series 6 Series 7 Gary RussellPaul CornellIra Steven BehrGary RussellJulie GardnerIra Steven BehrJulie GardnerJulie GardnerGary RussellPaul CornellIra Steven BehrGary RussellJulie GardnerIra Steven BehrJulie GardnerJulie GardnerGary RussellPaul CornellIra Steven BehrGary RussellJulie GardnerIra Steven BehrJulie GardnerJulie GardnerGary RussellPaul CornellIra Steven BehrGary RussellJulie GardnerIra Steven BehrJulie GardnerJulie GardnerGary RussellPaul CornellIra Steven BehrDavid RichardsonDavid RichardsonFaith PenhaleGary RussellFaith PenhaleFaith PenhaleGary RussellFaith PenhaleFaith PenhaleFaith PenhaleFaith PenhaleFaith PenhaleFaith PenhaleFaith PenhaleFaith PenhaleContinuity To be added. Future To be added. Aborted Ideas To be added. Home Media Releases DVD Releases of Panopticon on DVD began in Autumn 2008, just after the show began. Initially the show was released on season box-sets, with 2-3 episodes on each disc. The style of box-set remained consistent for seasons 1-3, with an outer sleeve and a digipack in the middle, which folded open holding the discs, however seasons 5-7 were released with an outer sleeve, and inside a digipack which had 5 plastic trays inside, holding each disc. These releases were released in only Region 2 and Region 4. Region 1 had slightly different releases, it used much of the same artwork but CBS DVD issued the releases in single amaray cases with multiple plastic holders for discs. When the series concluded in 2013, in September 2|Entertain and CBS DVD released Panopticon: the Complete Box-Set Collection', which contained all the discs from all 7 DVD box-sets, packaged together in one large amaray case. The set contained no-new material, or even disc art.'' Blu-Ray The Blu-Ray releases for ''Panopticon'' began at the same time, with blu-ray versions of the season box-sets being releases simultaneously. The releases contained very similar artwork, with only minor changes to fit the blu-ray case format. In 2013, a blu-ray version of '''Panopticon: the Complete Box-Set Collection' ''was released, which like it's DVD counterpart, was just all of the discs from the season box-sets. In 2015, a brand new box-set, '''Panopticon: the Complete Collection' ''was released. This set not only contained new value added material, but also disc art, disc menus, multiple retrospective interviews, and remastered picture and sound quality, making the series look better than it ever had before. This collection was exclusive to blu-ray. Digital In 2015, when the blu-ray collection was released, Netflix also acquired the rights to stream all seven seasons of ''Panopticon''''' around the world. From 2016, however, Amazon Prime Video, included Panopticon as part of its catalogue, but only as one of their paid shows, and therefore it wasn't included with subscription. Category:Shows Category:Real World Articles